


Pasado

by drahuesos



Series: Tabla Tiempo (Claim: Kate Beckett) [1]
Category: Castle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drahuesos/pseuds/drahuesos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que era pequeña, Kate había tenido claro a qué quería dedicarse de mayor. Lo decidió cuando fue realmente consciente del trabajo que realizaba su madre. A pesar de su etapa algo salvaje durante la adolescencia, aún recuerda aquel tatuaje que se hizo nada más cumplir los dieciocho, siempre tuvo claro que su objetivo era poder estudiar la carrera de derecho y aspirar a ocupar el puesto de jefa del Tribunal Supremo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasado

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Todo propiedad de Andrew Marlowe y de la ABC. El resto, interpretación mía.

**"Deberíamos usar el pasado como trampolín y no como sofá"**  
(Harold McMillan)

 

Desde que era pequeña, Kate había tenido claro a qué quería dedicarse de mayor. Lo decidió cuando fue realmente consciente del trabajo que realizaba su madre. A pesar de su etapa algo salvaje durante la adolescencia, aún recuerda aquel tatuaje que se hizo nada más cumplir los dieciocho, siempre tuvo claro que su objetivo era poder estudiar la carrera de derecho y aspirar a ocupar el puesto de jefa del Tribunal Supremo.

Sin embargo, el asesinato sin resolver de su madre lo cambió todo. La llevó a abandonar el sueño que llevaba persiguiendo desde hacía varios años para empezar la instrucción como policía.

Cuando el detective Raglan les comunicó a ella y a su padre que finalmente habían archivado el caso como violencia callejera, la invadió una sensación que se correspondía con una mezcla a frustración e ira. La investigación había terminado y el culpable seguía suelto. Y ella no volvería a ver a su madre con vida nunca más. Se prometió frente a la tumba de su madre, grabada con el epitafio en latín _"Vincit Omnia Veritas",_ que encontraría una respuesta al asesinato de Johanna le costara lo que le costara.

Mientras que ella se esforzaba en encontrar alguna pista entre la cantidad de libretas que habían pertenecido a la abogada y se frustraba más día tras día después de comprender que lo más posible es que jamás llegara a entender el código que usaba su madre para tomar anotaciones, su padre dedicó su vida a una botella de alcohol. Jim se pasaba las horas muertas bebiendo o en el bar y su relación con Kate comenzó a deteriorarse. Las peleas a causa del incipiente alcoholismo de su padre comenzaron a hacerse constantes y tanto ella como su padre acabaron perdiendo los nervios en más de una ocasión. A Kate jamás se le olvidará una de las últimas discusiones que tuvo con Jim antes de que la situación se le hiciera del todo insportable. Tras una fuerte disputa, y como era costumbre después de cada pelea, su padre se marchó enfadado a un bar cercano y casi acabó teniendo un coma etílico. Desde entonces, no se ha separado del viejo reloj de su padre —igual que tampoco lo ha hecho del anillo que siempre llevaba su madre desde que ésta murió en un frío invierno del año 1999—.

Ella, por su parte, encontró en la lectura de los libros de un tal Richard Castle el escape a la situación que estaba viviendo. Los protagonistas de las novelas siempre eran policías o detectives que, costara lo que costara, escarbaban entre las pruebas y las declaraciones hasta conseguir que todo encajara perfectamente y se aseguraban de que el asesino de turno acabara entre rejas. La resolución total y sin cabos sueltos que se daba en la totalidad de libros del autor, y que conseguía aportar la justicia y la paz necesaria a las familias de las ficticias víctimas, era lo que precisamente la impulsaba aún más a esforzarse por resolver el caso de su madre.

Cuando por fin consiguió convertirse en policía, y durante su primer año y medio en el cuerpo, Kate se encontraba ya inmersa en un pozo que parecía no tener fondo y que a cada día que pasaba parecía hacerse cada vez más y más hondo, ya que ninguna de las pruebas parecía aportar nuevo a la investigación y seguía totalmente pérdida y como varios años antes: sin _nada_. Su instructor por aquella época era el único que parecía comprender su fijación por la búsqueda del verdadero asesino de su madre, el único que había entendido qué la había llevado a convertirse en policía y también el único —con excepción de su padre, que por aquel tiempo ya había empezado a experimentar con la botella— al que no le había parecido una barbaridad que renunciara a una vida más cómoda como abogada para convertirse en agente de policía, un trabajo bastante menos atractivo y peor pagado, además de bastante más peligroso.

—¿Por qué lo haces, chica? ¿Por qué te has propuesto encontrar al asesino de tu madre cueste lo que cueste? —le había preguntado Royce durante una de sus patrullas por Manhattan.

—Jamás voy a poder vivir en paz si no consigo atraparlo.

Sin embargo fue precisamente esa búsqueda de paz lo que, poco después de adquirir el rango de detective y batir el record de edad en hacerlo, la llevó a empezar con sesiones de terapia con un psicólogo. Llegó a un punto de su vida en el que, cuando su padre decidió empezar a asistir a un programa de Alcohólicos Anónimos, se dio cuenta de que o dejaba atrás la insana obsesión en la que se había convertido el resolver el asesinato de su madre o jamás podría vivir una vida tranquila. Le llevó un año de terapia comprender que el hecho de dejar de lado la búsqueda de justicia no significaba defraudar a su madre ni rendirse u olvidarla, ya que como bien había dicho el psicólogo, el recuerdo de Johanna la acompañaría de por vida.

No podía negar que después de las sesiones de terapia se había sentido liberada y decidida a dejar de lado su pasado para concentrarse en su presente y en lo que realmente quería ser, no en lo que su pasado le dictaba que debía convertirse. Pero justamente cuando parecía que todo iba mejor, su vida se cruzó con la de su escritor favorito.


End file.
